


sunsets and sweaters

by autumnrose27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnrose27/pseuds/autumnrose27
Summary: patton and virgil enjoy the autumn air with one another, along with sweaters and a beautiful sunset.(this was originally for sanders sides spooky month but i never finished it in time, so)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 18





	sunsets and sweaters

Patton heard the crunching of leaves behind him, opening his eyes and turning his head to see Virgil coming towards him with two mugs of caramel apple cider. Patton smiled at him, Virgil sending one of his own back as he handed Patton one of the mugs and sat down next to him, blowing some steam off from the top of his drink.

Patton subconsciously scooted closer to Virgil, Virgil wrapping one of his arms around Patton’s waist. They gazed out at the sun setting below the horizon in silence for a few minutes, taking sips from their cups, letting the autumn breeze flow over them. The oversized sweaters that they wore kept any cold at bay, as well as the warm cider and each other’s heat. Quiet and peaceful was the only words that they could think of describing it.

Virgil glanced at Patton, seeing him close his eyes and let the golden rays wash over him. Virgil couldn’t fathom how anyone could look so pretty, and he let himself stare for a moment. Then he placed his mug down next to him, making sure it wouldn’t fall over before turning back to Patton. He tapped Patton’s knee a few times, getting his attention when he looked over and his smile grew wider.

“Yeah, Verge?” Patton asked softly.

“I… just wanted to ask if I could kiss you,” He said, matching Patton’s hushed tone. 

Patton giggled. “Go right ahead then.”

With that, Virgil let out a low, small laugh and pressed his lips to Patton’s, Patton kissing back almost instantly. They slowly moved their lips together, both letting out a lovestruck sigh, Patton moving the hand that was free to cup Virgil’s cheek. They stayed like that for a while, smiling against each other.

“Hey, Pat,” Virgil whispered after a few minutes, his voice hushed and low. Patton got tiny butterflies from it.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“I… love you,” Virgil said, a tinge of nervousness in his voice. Patton knew Virgil was always a bit nervous to say those words, despite it not being the first time they have said them. 

“I love you too.” Patton smiled, pressing another kiss to the corner of Virgil’s mouth. Virgil smiled a bit wider at that and pressed their foreheads together.

The golden light from the sun shone down on them, their mugs forgotten next to them in favor for each other, warmth from sweaters and the other filling their hearts. The sunset was beautiful, but anyone could see that they’re love was more beautiful.


End file.
